1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a driver circuit of a semiconductor apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus basically requires high energy efficiency, a minimum heat generation, and a long operation time.
In particular, in the case of mobile products operated by a battery, a low-power consumption characteristic is an important factor for evaluating the products.
A semiconductor apparatus includes a variety of drivers for inputting and outputting signals.
A conventional driver 1 is configured to drive an output terminal OUT using a power supply voltage VDDA applied to a source, controlled by a voltage level of an input terminal IN connected to a gate.
The same power supply voltage VDDA is applied to the source and a bulk terminal of the driver 1.
The driver 1 receives an input signal having the voltage level of the power supply voltage VDDA through the input terminal IN in a normal state.
The driver 1 receives an input signal having the voltage level of a ground voltage VSSA through the input terminal IN, and performs a pull-up operation of driving the output terminal OUT to the voltage level of the power supply voltage VDDA.
However, the conventional driver 1 has insufficient drivability in a normal mode, and the leakage current amount increases in a standby mode.